left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Carnival - 4/5: Barns
The Barns is the fourth chapter in Dark Carnival. Strategy Walkthrough This chapter is one of the most difficult chapters in the whole game, thanks to its Gauntlet Crescendo. As you start off, two things can happen: there will be a barricade across the shorter route that passes by the strength test, or there will be no barricade. If there is a barricade, then go to the right and explore the tent, which usually contains a melee weapon, a pistol, or very rarely, Adrenaline. After you have chosen to get the stronger than Moustachio achievement or not head through the bumper cars into the next area. Occasionally a Tank will spawn here and more than likely there will be a Witch here. She can easily be avoided and you can get the Stache Wacker achievement by getting 42 points on the Stache Wacker machine. Check the office room right before the barn for useful items and head through the barn. In the third barn there will usually be a health kit or two on the table heal up if you need to then walk out into the darkness again. To your right there will be some boxes stacked up on top of each other, use them to jump on top of the barns walk across with some conveniently placed ladders to get to the most horrible Crescendo Event ever created. Scrounge around for some gas cans and put them near the portable toilets near the gate then climb onto the scaffolding. Save any Bile bombs or Pipe bombs for the Crescendo Event here and a Chainsaw wouldn't be a bad addition start the event and get back on the scaffolding. When the horde comes light the cans and wait till the gates open. The moment of truth is upon you! Begin your mad dash using any Bile first, throw it over the fence to your right, when it wears off throw pipe bombs, same place as the bile, and use the chainsaw, if you found one, to pick off any stragglers than get into the safe room before the horde respawns. Campaign The Survivors must pass through Whispering Oaks' exhibition barns and livestock pens to get to the next safe house, located inside the stadium. Before that, they must activate the gates, which causes a crescendo event holding out near the entrance. Then when the gates open, they must run for the safe room through more hordes of Infected. In this chapter, The Survivors can win the two Moustachio achievements. To get "Gong Show", the player must break the strength tester sideshow near the beginning. The player's health has to be green and must use an Adrenaline injector. Hit the red block with a melee weapon until the machine explodes at the top. Only the player who makes the winning hit gets the achievement. To get 'Stache Whacker', find the whack-a-mole like sideshow. Press the button and hit or shoot every Moustachio that pops. If time runs out, hit the button again. At 42 points the machine will malfunction, start ringing, and everyone who has hit a Moustachio will get the achievement. Both achievements will activate a horde. The final crescendo event is less of a horde of zombies and more of a tide of zombies, each horde automatically being respawned until you take the LEFT gate and duck into the safe room. This event is widely considered to be much more difficult then the Finale, and much planning is required just to pass this crescendo. A good tactic is to save as many vomit jars and pipe bombs as possible prior to crescendo, and then use them to distract the horde without killing them (as there is a limit of how many Infected may be alive on the map). The one who leads the group should carry chainsaw or heavy automatic weaponry (the AKM works well for this). Chainsaws throughout the campaign should be kept just for this crescendo. A Grenade Launcher should be treated as precious gold, as well. As you approach the Safe House, all the Common Infected will spawn behind the pillar. Lob a grenade near there, and dash into the safe house to prevent them from spawning in your path. This is probably the most difficult crescendo event in the game. Although a chainsaw or Grenade Launcher would be good, they're too rare to count on. Here's a step-by-step method that usually ensures at least one survivor getting through. It's based off SPEED. Going slowly or poor communication (people getting left behind) will cripple the plan. Before the crescendo: When you're progressing through the carnival and you can see through a fence the exit, pay attention. The director, with his nasty sense of humor, can sometimes spawn a witch or a tank right at the end. Here's a tip: Go to options then make all subtitles on. You can obviously hear a witch, but there have been some reports of a tank. If this happens, the music won't play, but in the subtitles it will say "Tank growls". If you can even see an arm, shoot it. It will then attack you and the music will play, but this is much better than discovering it at the very end of the Crescendo. # Stand on the planks near the ammo before the gate opens, leave a gas tank on the floor in the center but don't shoot it. If you have an extra one or two place them on the steps leading down or in the corner behind the scaffolding platform to burn zombies spawning in. # As soon as the gate opens EVERYONE should drop down and run through the gate, the last one through shooting the gas tank to prevent extra damage to the team if they get stuck on a Special Infected. # Make sure to use the right hand door on the gate; Special Infected tend to hide in the left hand blind spot, if this is a Boomer then most of the team will get slimed. Enter from the right and use Automatic shotgun to waste anything lying in wait. # As you run up the passageway ONE player should throw a Pipe Bomb to the far end, careful that it doesn't bounce off anything and hit the team. The idea of this bomb is not to wait until it kills anything, it's just a distraction. The rest of the team should be using Melee - the volume of zombies means there's no time to reload and the close confines means shooting will just kill your team mates. # Upon reaching the open area before the entrance to the Safe Room there's two things that you should do - throw a Molotov at the right hand entrance (which you don't want to use) and jab an Adrenaline. Here you can also switch from melee to auto shotgun which can help take down Special Infected blocking the way. # If you've taken Adrenaline then jump over the fence and charge into the Safe Room, leaving anyone stuck on a Special Infected to their fate. Grim, but it works. Other tips: The end molotov is very useful, but also dangerous. If it bounces off something then it can spell doom for the attempt and is quite capable of killing the whole team if badly thrown. A Spitter is lethal here, able to stop the team from advancing and allow a fresh wave of Special Infected to spawn in. If you see one and there is space beyond any pool then simply charge / jump through it. As long as there are no zombies on the other side you can pass through quick enough not to take too much damage. Sometimes a Witch can spawn''' in 'the entrance to the safe room - this is a cruel spot in that she seems to spawn after all the survivors have dropped down from the barn, meaning you must kill her during the crescendo. Rescuing Gnome Chompski is difficult to say the least. One way to make it easier is to throw him over the fence (the same one from which Witches can be killed, described above) which will allow you to complete half the map without having to carry the piece of useless plastic. You still have to scoop him up when nearing the open area though, so throw the Molotov / take Adrenaline before doing that. When you enter the first barn, there is a ladder to your right. Climb it and there is usually some item up there. Tactics * When you're on the top of the barns, watch out for Jockeys, Smokers, or Hunters. If your teammates make it down to open the gates, and you are still on the roof, you might be pulled back to where the survivors can't see you, which means they CANNOT save you. This is because there is no way back onto the Roofs of the barns once you have dropped. So in Versus mode, is it really important to stick together on this part. * When playing versus, if you're the Spitter and the Survivors just got to the crescendo event, wait until they climb on the ladder where the ammo is. Once they are distracted by Infected, spit on their path, and the Infected should hold the survivors there so it will be harder for them to run to the safe room. * In Versus, if you are a Charger and the Survivors are coming up to the roofs above the barns before the crescendo event, if you are on the edge of the first roof and spawn, you can wait for the Survivors to walk on the roof, and charge one back down to the ground before the barns. If you can pull this off, it gives your team a fair amount of time to set up an attack, as the team will have to jump down and go through the barns again. * In Versus, if you are the Tank you can punch the Moustachio strength test game and alert a horde. Notes * The dead cows found in the barn use the same model as the ones in Blood Harvest. * The forest paintings on the walls of the bumper car attraction were original designs from the ''Film Festival posters found throughout the No Mercy campaign. * The multiple Smoker/Hunter glitch happens frequently here. * Be always aware of the Crescendo being unendable - there is no way to stop the hordes but to get to the safe room. * If you're trying to save Gnome Chompski, as you exit the roller coasters, toss Gnome onto the other side of a fence (the area on the other side of the fence is the saferoom) so that no one will have to carry him for the rest of the level until you reach the area by the saferoom. Once the hordes stop coming, go back out to grab Gnome and bring him back into the saferoom. * Like in The Concert, the textures in the safe room are misplaced in a way that a player's spray, (or tag) will appear at an angle or partially on the floor. * Sometimes, a rare occurrence happens in which the horde does not spawn right away after the survivor hits the button. The gate will still open at the same pace and that means the infected attack later than usual. * When entering the ending safe room, both doors will be ending safe room doors. When the next chapter loads, however, the one leading to the next level will be the correct one. This door may be unnoticed though because players are in a rush to get into the safe room without dying. * There is an unused room in the area where you start the Crescendo event. There is a spot where you can walk to the yellow stadium wall. Just beyond this part of the wall is a room with shelves of boxes and a couple of item spawns. The room can only be accessed with noclip as it has no doors or windows. * If you look through the window with the switch to start the Crescendo event you can see a door. However, if you look at the other side you will not see a door, only a wall. Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival